


Does your love prefer the other?

by ppacespearb



Series: Foundations [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Just 2min being a divorced couple, M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppacespearb/pseuds/ppacespearb
Summary: “We should get divorced.”Minho’s eyes got wide, it was like Seungmin’s lips were moving in slow motion. Kim Seungmin carried big dark circles under his eyes, and he seemed completely tired."orJust Seungmin and Minho living a divorced couple life.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Foundations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991344
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Does your love prefer the other?

**Author's Note:**

> HI AGAIN. thats me. being crazy again lol.  
> ok, i was listening to kate nash - foundations and this idea just came up in my mind, so i wrote it. (even if it doesn't have much to do with the music)
> 
> maybe it will turn out a series w/ two more parts, one of them abt seungbin and another abt minsung.  
> just maybe. 
> 
> english is not my native language, so be patient!!!
> 
> (and a special thanks to my two beta readers as well, love u.)
> 
> LETS GO.

“We should get divorced.” 

Minho’s eyes got wide, it was like Seungmin’s lips were moving in slow motion. Kim Seungmin carried big dark circles under his eyes, and he seemed completely tired. 

Exhausted. 

“Don’t act like you don’t think the same, Min.”

Lee Minho was still wearing sweaty clothes from the dance studio, he had just arrived home, opened the door, and his husband was asking for a divorce. 

“Have you become allergic to the cats again? I can take them back to my mom’s for a while until you recover.”

“Minho.” 

“Can you at least let me take a shower? If we have make up sex I don’t want to be stinky.”

Seungmin almost gave up, rolling his eyes. But he couldn’t. He had given up on that once. His husband always had that reaction when he came up with the divorce thing, trying to get away from the situation, mocking and teasing. Minho was a peculiar person to deal with feelings, that was one of the biggest problems between them. 

He tried not to cry in the shower, he really tried. Minho already knew that, he wanted it to, but why was it so difficult to manage? Seungmin was his safe spot, the truest and loveliest person in the world. 

He loved him, of course he loved him. 

When did things between then got so fucked up? When looking at his angry and exhausted face became a pleasure and not something to feel guilty about?

He continued under the shower until he was able to stop sobbing. 

Minho was just in his boxers, wiping his brown hair and finding Seungmin finishing heating up dinner. 

“So we are going to get divorced.” They had almost the same height but it seemed like Seung was looking down on him. “We already knew it would happen, Min. Let’s just… Just make it easy for the two of us… I already talked to a lawy-”

“You what?”

“I already talked to a lawyer, we can do this quickly and without any trouble.” 

The lump in his throat loosened, and Minho seemed unable to hold it or pretend it was all right. “No… Are you crying? Don’t…” Seungmin came to embrace him, he was in his cute, soft baby blue pajamas, Minho left his weight on his husband’s arms. Sniffing his soft smell. That smell was making him always sick, but not at this moment, not when the divorce thing was really getting real. “I’m so sorry.” Lee whispered against Seungmin’s chest. “I’m so sorry we ended up like this, I really am.” It made Kim smile a little, he tenderly stroked Minho's wet strands. “I know, it’s not your fault.” It was being difficult for him too, and he tried not to cry. He looked up, trying to keep the tears away. “It’s our fault.” He completed the speech. Minho sobbed, and continued to hide his face against Seungmin's chest. “I love you. I really do.” 

“I know.” And it was his turn to cry. “But you also love Jisung.” 

.

.

.

People really think getting a divorce is easy. And it really should be. Two people who no longer wanted to be together, and they just moved separate ways. 

That. 

Just like that. 

But it’s not. 

“Seungminie came here yesterday. He was with the short and nice lawyer. I thought you guys had already done all the paper things.” 

Not when your ex husband is your mom's favorite thing in the world, and he keeps visiting her every week. “We already solved the paper things. He is dating the lawyer.” 

“What?” Jisung’s jaw dropped. “Why did you know this and I didn’t?” And really is not that simple a divorce when your actual boyfriend is  _ or was _ your ex husband's best friend. “ Maybe it’s because you haven’t earned his trust again , since you were the main reason for their divorce.”

“MOM!” Minho was shocked by his mother's audacity. “It’s okay, Lino.” Jisung let out an embarrassed laugh. Already used to the pricks of his mother-in-law. “It’s not okay, Sungie. Mom, I know how you love Seungmin, but it’s over. I got over it already, you should do the same.” 

.

.

.

Seungmin’s head was spinning, aching, as if a steamroller was running through his brain. The sun was burning his skin, it was clear that Minho had left the curtains open on purpose again. 

Wait, Minho? 

He opened one eye, feeling something turning under his belly.  _ Why was he in the living room of the old apartment that he shared with his ex husband?  _

“Minnie?” Seungmin could make out the smell of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. But the voice was not Minho's. “You never drank like that. That lawyer really got you.” That provocative tone was Lee Minho. Kim shut his eyes again, feeling a weight against the sofa, and something cold covered his forehead. “Take that painkiller, and if you throw up in my shoe again, I'm done with you.”

“You’re always done with me.” Seungmin murmured, getting up with difficulty, slowly opening his eyes. He took the pill, and the glass of water. “Thanks.” He whispered. “Jisung called Changbin already, he is coming over, so get your shit together, eat and take a shower. I’m not letting you ruin your relationship with him too.” 

“Why are you talking like I was the one who ruined our relationship?” 

“Don’t” Minho rolled his eyes. He knew that Seungmin was just teasing. It was funny how they were just like two best friends teasing each other. But, they were still a divorced couple. “You shouldn't have called him. I was going to solve this by myself.” He cleared his throat, feeling it itch. “If you could manage things by yourself you would not have come to me.”

“I'm not a chef, but I think your stomach will thank you if you eat a little.” Han came from the kitchen, with a plate with eggs, bacon and apples cut in tiny slices. “Ok, now I get why Minho fell in love with you, are you always like this with him?” Minho pinched Seungmin’s ears. “OUCH. Ok, ok. Sorry.” He chuckled. “I don’t wanna fuck things up with him, Min.” Suddenly Seungmin was not laughing anymore. “So don’t fuck things up with him, Seungmin.” Lee Minho left the silly teasing aside, hugging his ex husband by the shoulders. “I thought that after you I wouldn't fall in love with anyone else ... But, I think I really like him… Even more than I have ever liked you.” He was sincere. Feeling the tears drain before he could even notice them. “Shit. I became a wimp.” 

“You’re not. Stop pretending that you are a marble wall at least once in your life. You cried a lot during last night, it's okay to cry some more now. We were both always very hard on ourselves. We never allowed ourselves to cry, Minnie. And I never understood why. Our relationship made me realize that it's okay to be weak sometimes. And it’s fine. Don’t push yourself, don’t make the same mistakes.”

“Tsc.” Seungmin wiped the tears running down his cheeks. "Since when are you like this?" He giggled sadly. “You two are really made for each other.” He pointed to Jisung. “You got him to show his best side.” 

The doorbell rang. 

“Ok, cry baby, time to get your shit together and grab your lawyer.”

“Our lawyer.” 

They laughed. Just as they always did when they shared inside jokes at the time they were married.

.

.

.

Seungmin left a soft moan feeling Changbin's tongue on his nipple, but that nice and delicious moment vanished away when something seemed to try to drag their apartment door down.

“What the fuck.” Seo stood up, he still hadn't taken off his pants. “Who could it be?” He ran quickly to look at the door peephole. “You got to be fucking kidding me.” He might have been a little pissed. “Who is it?” Seungmin was still wearing only his dark boxers. “Your ex husband.” 

“Minho?” Seungmin opened the door, not bothering to put on any clothes. “What…”

The pained expression on Minho's face was as if… 

“Jisung got into a car crash.” The rest of the sentence was a bunch of mumblings and sobs. “Ok, Min, you need to calm down. Binnie, can you get him a glass of water?” 

“ We don’t have time for this. They didn’t let me see him because I’m not ‘family related’ I don’t know what to do, I didn’t know where to go. They called me because I was the first in his emergency contacts, but they didn’t let me see him or know how he is. I’m so sorry, I’m freaking out.” Words were spilling through Minho's mouth and he was shaking like a scared cat. 

“Did you tell them that you live together?” Changbin came with a glass of water, forcing Minho to accept it. “Minnie, baby, go put some clothes on, we should get going. Bring me a shirt.” 

  
  


They quickly arrived at the hospital. Changbin walked over to the reception desk, with his business card and ID in hand. Seungmin and Minho right behind him. 

"Hi. Good night. A patient called Han Jisung was admitted to this hospital not even an hour ago. I need to know about his state." 

"What is your relationship with him, sir?" 

"I'm his lawyer." 

"I'm afraid that-

"I really hope that your answer is about my client's health." He pointed to the business card, golden lyrics with the name of the largest law firm in the country. "I don't think you'll want the name of this hospital tainted by a scandal involving homophobia. Since you refused to let my client's partner see him, claiming that he was not family related." 

Changbin watched the receptionist shrink in her place, eyes getting wide. 

"I'll see what I can do for you, Mr Seo. Wait a minute. And I'm sorry for any inconveniences that you may have had." 

"Thank you, Miss. I'll patiently wait right here." His smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

"Wow, I'm kind of really horny right now." Seungmin whispered, making Changbin blush and giggle, the cocky energy vanishing away. "Please keep like this until we can finish what we were doing at home." But he was unable to continue to tease Seungmin, as the receptionist returned with a clipboard and a yellow smile on her face. 

"Mr Seo, the doctor has already checked on Mr Han, and he is already conscious. Would you like to come in to see him? The doctor will talk to you as soon as possible. You can wait for him inside the room." 

"Thank you very much, Miss." Now the smile was catching the short lawyer's eyes. "Is it okay if his partner accompanies us? And if it's not an abuse to your goodwill, his best friend will also join us." He gestured to show the two men behind him. The woman shrugged, tired, and just asked them to follow her.

  
  
  


“Sungie!” Minho ran to his boyfriend that was laying down in the hospital bed, he didn't look badly hurt, except for the sling on his left arm. “What happened?” He refrained from embracing Jisung, stopping by his side close to the bed. Seungmin and Changbin also got closer with worried eyes. 

“A fucking motocycle was just summoned in front of me, I tried to swerve, but the car ended up skidding and I just remember waking up in the ambulance.” Jisung looked really upset. “I’m ok, baby.” He glanced at Minho, with a tender expression, trying to smile. “I just don't think I can say the same about the car.”

“What happened to your arm?” Seungmin asked, sitting by Jisung's side of the bed. “You scared the hell out of us, asswhole.” He flicked his best friend on the forehead. “OUCH! It’s just a broken arm. But, my wallet will be so fucking more broken after fixing the car.” 

“We’ll worry about the car later, pumpkin.” Minho sat on the empty side, patting his boyfriend's head. “As Seungmin said, you scared the hell out of us.” 

“Yeah, I see. You guys even brought a lawyer.” Jisung teased, smirking at Changbin. “I hope to get my ass covered, Bin.” 

“I’ll try my best.”

They kept small talking until the doctor came in and asked them to leave, the man briefly appeared next saying that he would leave Jisung on observation until the following morning, just as a precaution. 

“Seungminnie.” Jisung called his best friend before he left, since Minho would spend the night with him in the hospital. “Thank you.” 

“Huh?” Seungmin made a confused face, watching Han’s lips tremble as he talked. “We never really talked about everything that happened. I don’t know if I need to apologize or something.” He caught some air. “I never wanted to lose your friendship. And when I was inside the ambulance I thought a lot about you, about us. I hope I still am your best friend, bro.” 

A soft smile reached Seungmin’s mouth. “I don’t know if my best friend stole my husband, or my husband stole my best friend, but… Now I have an ex husband, but I don’t have an ex best friend.”

.

.

.

“To our finally finished divorce! Now it’s official!” 

Their hands clapped together in the air as they laughed hard. Minho held up a bottle of champagne, Changbin rolled his eyes watching the ex married couple dwell on each other in drunken giggles.

  
“Geez, I never thought I’d feel so free in my life.” Seungmin turned the cup over in his mouth, still chuckled a little. “Now you both can get married” He pointed to Jisung, who was holding Lee Know on his lap. 

They were in Changbin’s apartment, the four men lying on the floor, huddled together, celebrating a divorce. 

After all, a divorce was not that difficult.

“You know that I’ll always love you, don’t you?” Minho smirked, squeezing Seugmin's cheeks. “Yeah, yeah. Now stop being a sap.” The younger one taunted, but he didn't try to get out of his ex husband's grip.

And just like this. 

Separated or not. 

**Bickering till the end.**

**Author's Note:**

> pleeeease leave comments if u like it!!! i'll appreciate that. 
> 
> my twitter user is @ppacespearb btw. 
> 
> thanku so much for reading it <3


End file.
